


A kiss good morning

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Meng Shao Fei has to remind himself that this isn't a dream. Not this time.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	A kiss good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

As Meng Shao Fei looks over at Tang Yi, sleeping peacefully next to him, his hair mussed, his arms wrapped around his pillow, he has to remind himself that this is real. It isn’t some desperate dream cooked up by his traitorous subconscious while Tang Yi is still in jail, not like the other times when he’s woken up with the memories of Tang Yi’s kisses rapidly fading.

He reaches out, brushing hair from Tang Yi’s face, needing to touch him once more, just to be completely sure. 

Without lifting his head, Tang Yi opens his eyes and smiles. “Good morning.”

Shao Fei leans over, peppering butterfly kisses across Tang Yi’s cheek, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, until a sudden burst of movement has Shao Fei on his back with Tang Yi’s very solid (and naked) body pinning him down. The kiss Shao Fei receives in return is nothing like a butterfly kiss, stealing the air from him lungs and chasing the less pleasant memories away.

“Good morning to you too,” he eventually manages, with what little breath he has left. “Welcome home.”


End file.
